Semiconductor storage devices are commonly used for storing and managing data for electronic devices. A typical non-volatile data storage device stores data as an electrical value in the memory cells of flash memory. Flash memory, however, is typically manufactured to withstand only a finite number of program-erase cycles before physical wear on the device begins to impact both device performance and integrity.
To extend and optimize the life of flash memory, usage and performance are continuously tracked throughout the life of a device, for example to determine its level of wear, and its use is managed accordingly. Performance tracking, however, can be a time consuming and resource intensive process.